


A Track of Emotion

by Irrevocably_Sherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And a Bonus Limerick, M/M, Poetry, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/pseuds/Irrevocably_Sherlocked
Summary: My Wits on Tap entry for one of my favorite authors, cwb, and her fic Because Blah, Blah, Blah Happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Because Blah Blah Blah Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709708) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> I'm so grateful I could remix this fic. Cwb, you are an amazing person and writer, and I hope I did this justice. Enjoy!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [Astudyinsnoggy](http://astudyinsnoggy.tumblr.com)

Angry.  
The flat was devoid of milk, making the tea a tasteless adventure.  
If this was the first or second occurrence,   
Perhaps the tea would not have graced the floor  
Drenching the boards with chards and ire.

Unhappy.  
Suddenly a list, of angers, peeves and wants  
Thrown down like a challenge  
Making panic raise in Sherlock’s brain,  
There had to be a way to fix it.

Pleased.  
First the milk, so much milk  
Overflowing, plenty and fresh.  
(Ok the soy was a bit much),  
But still it was a welcome reprieve.

Happy.  
Next a new jumper, the color of ocean skies,   
Soft against his skin, bringing him warmth  
Socks, new and unused in the drawer,   
Making John smile with delight and awe

Ecstatic.  
Body parts no longer strewn about,  
Like some poor person’s morgue fantasy  
A fridge, shiny new and clean,  
Food no longer a hazard to consume.

Aroused.   
Arms, lips, hands and teeth,  
Coming together in joy, in truth,   
In happiness.   
(Yes, because of a fridge)

Love.  
Days and nights alive,  
Ecstasy shared and consumed.   
A new list of desires, smouldering hungers  
Read and received, complete.

Whole.  
No matter the milk, or the socks, or the fridge  
Sharing, loving, together.   
Because at the end of the day,  
Blah blah blah, Happy.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to be done.

Sherlock had a list too  
Of things he wanted John to do  
John went to his knees  
Eager to please  
But with a single suck, Sherlock blew


End file.
